1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pack for holding fluid containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pack system which has a pack configured to hold one or more fluid containers so that the opening of the fluid container(s) is disposed at the bottom to thereby encourage highly viscus fluids contained in the container to be disposed adjacent the opening and ready for use.
2. State of the Art
In recent years there has been a tremendous increase in the popularity of many outdoor sporting activities such as bicycling (on-road and mountain biking), hiking, rock climbing, kayaking, long distance running, etc. Most of these activities are conducted in somewhat remote areas or under conditions in which it is inconvenient for the participant to eat or drink from conventional sources. In some activities, such as races, it is desirable that the athlete be able to eat or drink while continuing to run, cycle, etc. Thus, it is often necessary for athletes engaged in such activities to carry their own food and water and to access that food/water while continuing to engage in the activity.
Because of the growth in such activities and the need for food and liquids during strenuous exercise, there has been a significant increase in the use of foods which are specially formulated to give the athlete the food or liquid needed. Along these lines, there has been a significant increase in the use of specialized liquid foods, such as carbohydrate gels. The carbohydrate gels provide the necessary nutrients typically acquired from solid foods, but are more easily absorbed by the body during strenuous exercise. Thus, the risk of cramping is significantly reduced.
Unfortunately, the carbohydrate gels are highly viscous. In other words, the gels have a significant resistance to flow. Typically, the gels are of a consistency which is similar to that of honey. Unless a bottle is nearly full, the user must either shake the bottle or hold the bottle upside-down to get the carbohydrate gel out the opening. The additional time and awkward body movements which are currently required to use the gels limits the advantages which can be obtained from the additional carbohydrates.
While a carbohydrate gel container may be placed with the opening down in the pocket of a conventional pack, there are several practical concerns which limit such a solution. First, it is critical that the user of the gel be able to access the contents of the container/bottle whenever necessary. Placing the small gel containers in a traditional pocket, however, allows the gel container to fall to either side and complicates retrieval of the container while the user is running, cycling, etc. Second, the user may not fully close the cap of the container. This can result in the leakage of the gel into the pack. Of course, the user is usually unable to see the leak until most of the gel has escaped, or until he or she reaches for the container, only to find a sticky pool of gel in his or her pack. Runners, cyclists, etc., will often be unable to wash their hands for some time, and the viscous gel is nearly impossible to remove from the pack without washing.
Thus, there is a need for an improved packing system which is configured to hold a gel container in such a manner that the gel is constantly ready for use. Such a pack should preferably be configured to hold the gel container in such a position that the leakage of the gel container does not pool in the pack.